I Am Titanium
by DC-Kitty21
Summary: A songfic on Bree's past. Sounds boring, but I promise you its not! I don't own Song or Madagascar, just Bree. Song Titanium by David Guetta feat Sia! R&R!


**~Hey guys! This is a song fic on Bree's past. I hope you like it!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or any other Madagascar characters, just story and Bree**

**BTW! Listen to Titanium by David Guetta feat Sia while reading this!**

_Bree's POV_

I was chasing butterflies while my parents were busy with their stuff. Then I heard mechanical noises behind me. I saw people building something next to the lake. I hid behind a bush to get a closer look. It was a fence. One of the people placed a sign on it that said. 'ANIMAL RESERVE'. An animal reserve? Why? Suddenly I feel something grab me from behind.

"Hey, here's a cutie. Maybe we can sell it." A female voice said.

"Good idea Kelly. Put it in the truck." What? Where are they taking me?

_One year later_

I was sitting on my rock which I do everyday now since I was brought into this Wild Life Reserve. Can you believe they transferred me from Africa to Canada?

"Here she is." I heard someone say. I look up and see two people in lab coats and one of the reserve workers.

"Splendid! We'll take her!" The said. Wait. Are they gonna take me again?

_Later_

We arrived at this strange white building. One of the people grabbed me easily, guess because Im only 13. They took me inside. I saw many wild animals but some were unusual to me. (like dogs =3) They put me inside a cage.

_3 days later_

I was laying in my cage. A scientists opened it and carried me out. He took me inside a strangely bright room. He layed me down on a table. Another doctor was working with something. He raised a small glass bottle with a pointy thin stick...

He walked over to me. I tried to run, but they held me tightly. They pinched my back with the bottle. I roared loudly. It hurts so bad! (she doesn't know it, but her eyes are changing colors =3) The pain was spreeding all over my body. I tried holding it. Ducking my head down and clenching my teeth. I roared in pain.

_3 years later_

They took me into the examination room again. I had a chain around my neck. I've grown and now Im 16 so they can't carry me anymore. I was ready for another shot...not... They also been doing things to other animals. I look to my side and see a worried wolf shaking in a far corner in his cage. I look to the other side and see two little monkeys holding eachother tightly, one of them with a shut eye squishing out blue and red stuff.

I was set down on the table. I kept thinking of what they were planning on doing to me this time. Turn me into a rat? Switching my brain with an elephant? I was worried. The scientist named Mike held up a white bottle filled with red liquid. What is that? He walked over to me and dumped it all over my head! He rubbed it and poured water on me. Felt kind of like a bath, only washing my head. Then I feel itchy on my forehead. I shook my head to stop the itching but it got worse. Suddenly I see something falling down my face. My face was covered with something golden and it looked soft.

"How do you like it girl?" Mike said showing me a mirror. I looked at myself and realized my head is covered with hair! How is that possi- right... It looked smooth and pretty, but...its soo way different. What are other animals gonna think of me? I hate these people...

_2 years later_

I was in the examination room again.

"Now that you are 18, girl," Mike said, "I think its time for the biggest experiment yet." That scared me...alot. Mike went over to a small table and picked up a small glass bottle with a needle. I started breathing heavily. He walked over to me and held my back. I can't let him do this to me anymore! Just when I was about to jump off the table, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I roared very loud some of the animals started barking outside the room. The pain was out and I was breathing heavily again.

"Speak." Mike commanded. Speak? What is he talking about? I was really mad.

"Why are you doing this me!" I yelled. I knew they couldn't understand but I couldn't take it anymore!

"It works! She can talk!" Mike celebrated. Say WHAT! I shook my head. Im feeling dizzy. I have to get out of here! I jumped off the table and ran to the door. I ran back before Jeff could catch me. I jumped on the table. Its now or never. The next thing I knew, I was flying across the room towards the window and crashed through it. My eye was scratched badly by the glass. I held it with my paw. I ran out the cage room. People in the lobby paniced and started screaming. I found the exit and got out. Sirens were blowing. I ran off into the street to a place which I think is a forest. I looked back at the building which once was my home...and walked away..

**~I hoped you guys liked it! I had this idea for awhile and said, "Eh, what the heck?" and wrote it down. It would be AWESOME if it was animated and put into video =33 Thanks for reading! Review! Yup, right down there =3~**


End file.
